A New Life in Arneas
by CrimsonFlarez
Summary: 2 GC players were mysteriously brought to a forest filled woth trolls and orcs. Soon they realize that this isn't their world anymore. This is 'Grand Chase' world. Find out their thrilling adventure in Arneas here!
1. Chapter 1

CrimsonFlarez : Hi there to the future readers! I'm the author of this fanfic. You should know, this is my first one so it might turn bad. Feel free to complainor whatever it is so you can help me improve my story

XxCrystaxX : hi, I'm just Flarez's assitant in this fic. I help her make this fic (even though 70% of it was my suggestions) ps : I'm a real person and I'm just here to help her do the disclaimer and notes. I'm not planning to make my own fic.

OC (1) : so we can start now?

CrimsonFlarez : Well yes, if you are kind enough to do the disclaimer for us.

OC (1) : **Disclaimer : the two co-authors up here don't own GC and never will. The only thing they own is me, the story, and another OC who's not here yet but she'll pop up in the story.**

XxcrystalxX : okay, here's the story

**Prologue**

* * *

-Somewhere on earth-

**?'s POV**

"Finally! It's Saturday and school's over now! I'm so going to enjoy this month!" I shouted as i ran towards my desk and sat in front of the computer.

My name's Ricky by the way. I have brown hair and brown eyes. My hobby's playing GC, watching TV, and reading comics. As i was saying I was logging into the server. I checked my friendlist and saw my friend, Sasha was already online.

'Damn I lost to her again' I thought. We weren't actually friends. We were actually rivals. We don't see things eye to eye, but our relationship isn't tat bad. We told each other that we're gonna proof who's th better fighter by killing more monsters.

She's in the same class as me. She's one month older than me. She's always strict and she's the smartest girl in class, also the mot violent. She likes to read books and exercise. She has blond hair and brown eyes. She always gives me this cold looking face whenever I see her... It gives me the creeps.

"Hey you get over here to room 148, pw ***"

"Sheesh, be patient you moron..."

'Oh she's here. Took her long enough..'

"You ready?" I asked her.

"Of course!"

I dragged the cursor at the start button just when a notification appeared. Several seconds later, it disappeared.

'What was that?' I thought.

Suddenly the whole screen went blank and codes started running through the screen. 'What the hell is going on here?' I clicked my mouse randomly. Nothing happened. 'Great. Now i got to restart.'

**Sasha's POV**

I was about to play with my friend when a notification appeared. Several seconds later, it disappeared. Suddenly tho whole screen went blank and codes started running through the screen.

"What just happen? Is this a virus? Urgggh. I'll just have to turn it off and start over again." I said. I was about to turn it off when my computer exploded, then the room was enveloped in a bright light.

"KYAAAHHHHH!"

**Ricky's POV**

I was just about to press the off button when my computer exploded, then the room was covered in bright light.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Ricky POV**

I felt something soft under me. I tried to open my eyes and saw Sasha sat beside me.

"Where are we? And why are you here?" She asked in confusion.

"I don't know..." I answered as i started to make sense of my surroundings. Trees and vines... "Maybe we're in a forest." I said.

Sasha nodded. "But how the hell did we get here? Last thing i remembered was us, playing Grand Chase, and that notification popped up out of nowhere and then codes started running through the screen... Then we're here!" She explained.

"Why is this place so familiar?"

"Familiar how exactly?" she asked.

"Look at the trees and vines. Doesn't this look like Elven Forest in Gr-"

"Don't say stupid things!" she snapped. "It's only a game. C'mon we should find a way out of here asap."

**Sasha POV**

I started to walk & Ricky followed, groaning. We didn't know exactly where to go and we started to become desperate. Suddenly i felt as if something was following us. I turned around and saw a huge green monster carrying a huge hammer. "Ricky! Run! Quick!"

**Ricky's POV**

"Ricky! Run! Quick!" I heard Sasha shout. I turned around a saw an Orc. Before i could say anything, Sasha had pulled my hand and we started running.

I looked back. The orc was chasing us. It was obviously faster... and bigger. Fear gave us power to run. We ran through the forest until we reached a cliff. We stopped and look down. We were high above."

"Dammit, what do we do now?" I asked. Sasha didn't answer my question.

A hammer suddenly landed right behind us. I felt 2 hands pushing me into the cliff.

'Sasha I'm going to get you for this' I thought as i saw her jump following me.

* * *

CrimsonFlarez : Okay! That's the end of the prologue and the first chapter!

Ricky : Hey! Why did i have to fall of a cliff?! I'm gonna diiieeeeee

XxcrystalxX : shut up. You're the main character so you won't die.

Ricky : Hmph!

CrimsonFlarez : hihihi. Don't forget to review people!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

CrimsonFlarez : hi there to the readers. I was getting impatient to post more of these so i just rushed the posting.

XxcrystalxX : I had an argument with her cause she post it too early. When i checked it there were just too many mistakes! X_X

CrimsonFlarez : hihihi. I told you I hate typing. Writing is much better :D.

Ricky : Hey, how's the chapter? And you'd better not make me die here.

XxcrystalxX : 2 things i need to tell you. 1st, it's ready and 2nd how dare you threaten your author!

Ricky : I can do anything i want!

XxcrystalxX : Oh really? *writes something in a book*

Ricky : *poof* Hey! Where'd all this chains come from?! Let go of me!

CrimsonFlarez : The power of authors wkwkwk. Disclaimer then you are free.

Ricky : grrrrrr! CrimsonFlarez and XxcrystalxX don't own GC and never will! *chains disappears*

CrimsonFlarez : and here's the story...

* * *

Sasha's POV

"Ugh..." I got up from the ground. My body was aching all over and I got several scratches. I looked around to see if the orc was still following us. I sighed in relief. At least we haven't become dinner.

Suddenly, i heard a cracking noise. I almost jumped and tried to look for the source. That's when i looked up and saw Ricky, hanging on one of the tree branches. What's more is, that it's gonna break any moment.

Oh no... *SNAP* *THUD* "Curse you, you stupid tree..."

**Ricky POV**

"Ugh..." I just woke up and my whole body was aching. Memories flooded into my head. That's right, she pushed me off a cliff... 'I'm going to get you! Just you wait,' i thought.

Then i felt something soft and warm under me. I quickly stood up and saw Sasha lying on the ground below me.

"Ricky!" *SLAP*"

"Oww! What was that for?!" I asked.

"You nearly killed me you perv!" She screamed at me.

"W-well you were the one who pushed me off the cliff! It's your fault!" I yelled back.

"Well which do you prefer? Cliff or pancake?!"

"Pancake! I don't want to fall off the cliff!"

"Okay then... You can just go back up there and tell the orc to turn you into one."

"On second thought i pick cliff." I said.

"Hmph! Come one let's go. We need to get out of here. It's not safe."

"Where are we heading exactly?" I asked.

She paused for a moment. "I don't know." She looked around her when suddenly she pulled me behind some bushes. I opened my mouth to say something but she covered it with her hand.

"Quiet! Listen!" she whispered

I heard someone... or something shouting and slashing.

**Sasha's POV**

I peeked through the bushes and saw 3 people that looked oddly familiar. The 1st person, the closest to us, had black spiky hair,black armor and he's carrying a huge sword.

The one next to him, had magenta colored hair with 2 horns on the sides of his head. He wore a vest and black pants. His left arm was blue with metallic claws on the ends of each finger, in his other hand was a huge scythe.

The 3rd one had red hair and he was fighting the monsters with some kind of stick.

My eyes widened. No way... It can't be! I rubbed my eyes and looked at them again confirming what i saw was not an illusion.

"Oh my gosh!" Ricky screamed. My hands moved by themselfs to cover his mouth and oulled him down. It seems that he's thinking the same thing as i was. I swear one of them noticed us.

"Sssshhhh...! Don't shout or you'll blow our cover." I whispered.

"Okay okay... But those guys... Aren't they Siegheart, Dio, and Jin?"

"They're definitely them. But if they're here then..."

"We're in Arneas! Is that even possible?"

"I don-"

I was cut off when something hit the ground behind us and we were thrown out off the bushes.

"Oww..." I rubbed my head. I turned around to see a huge green moster with an oversized nail in it's hand. It was definitely a troll. It ran towards us and was about to attack when-

Sieghart POV

I slashed the troll that was running towards those kids.

"Kids shouldn't be playing here." I said. I turned around to face the troll. Just when I was about to kill it, "Chaotic Spark!" Dio killed it. "Hey that was my prey!" I shouted.

"Hmph! Whatever..."

"Why you..."

**Sasha POV**

Thank God Sieghart and Dio saved us, but now they're busy arguing. I looked around and saw Ricky lying on the ground behind me. I tried to stand up but i can't... I couldn't feel my legs either.

"Hey, you okay kid?" I turned around and saw Jin walking to me.

"This forest is dangerous, you shouldn't be here. Here, let me help you."

He held my hand and helped me up but I was too weak to stand up so i fell again.

"You're injured. You should come with us." He said.

"Hmph!A bunch of trash. I'd rather leave them here." Dio said, still fighting.

'So cold...' I thought.

"Knightmaster's gonna kill us if we don't" Sieghart said. Suddenly my head felt heavy, my sight became blur and I couldn't hear what they said anymore. "... fight... monsters... you...kid?" Then i lost consciousness.

* * *

CrimsonFlarez : and that's that :D

Ricky : you make me feel like an idiot.

Sasha : Cause you are :p

XxcrystalxX : agreed :D

Ricky : hey! *runs at crystal*

XxcrystalxX : oh no you don't *writes something in the book again and a banana peel appears on the floor*

Ricky : *slips on the banana peel and falls down* What the heck did you just do?!

XxcrystalxX : write in this script. That's why, anything we write here happens!

Ricky : Really? Give me that! *chases crystal*

XxcrystalxX : *Writes something while running away. Ricky cornered her*

Ricky : Got you know! Now give me the book!

XxcrystalxX : okay if you say so.

Ricky : Oww! What the?

XxcrystalxX : I made the script rejects Ocs so you and Sasha can't touch it.

Ricky : I hate you! *went away in anger*

CrimsonFlarez : okay, here's some notes. Oh and, don't forget to review people! :D

* * *

1. Ricky's profile

Name : Ricky

Age : 14

Appearance : brown spiky hair, brown eyes

Race : human

Hobbies : reading comics, playing GC, watching TV

Likes : GC, fighting Sasha

Dislikes : Sasha, exercise

2. Sasha's profile

Name : Sasha

Age : 14 (1 month older than Ricky)

Appearance : blond hair, brown eyes

Race : Human

Hobbies : reading books, exercise

Likes : humiliating Ricky, studying

Dislikes : Ricky, bugs

3. and Sasha goes to the same school and they never get along well

4. Sasha's older than Ricky

5. Ricky's a very spoiled brat. He's lazy and carefree cause he's from a rich family.

6. survived the fall because a tree cushioned their fall. Though they still got minor injuries.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ricky : Greetings to all Crimson's readers :D. Unfortunately... They're not here yet...

Sasha : *Walks in* You're talking like an alien. Here *Gives note to Ricky*

Ricky : Hmm?

_Dear Readers and Ocs,_

_ We're out camping with our firends so we can't come. We'll leave you to do the disclaimer and notes. _

_PS (to Ocs) : You can't start the story without the script, and since it rejects Ocs, we chose 2 trustworthy people to help you out._

_ -Crimson and Crystal-_

Ricky : Who are these 2 then?

*Mari and Zero walks in with the script*

Sasha : Well... Speak of the devil

Ricky : How come they pick you guys?

Zero : Crystal chose us because she thinks we're not the type to goof around and fall for your tricks

Ricky : Oh... Hey can you lift the anti – OC function from the script?

Mari : We aren't allowed to do that. Now, we've wasted enough, so will one of you please commence the disclaimer.

Sasha : Sure. **Disclaimer : CrimsonFlarez and XxcrystalxX don't own GC or their characters. They only own us and this story.**

Mari : Commencing chapter...

* * *

Sasha's POV

I woke up on a small comfy bed in a medium sized room, I could see several other beds. I sat up and try to find Ricky. He was sleeping on another bed.

"Oh good, you're awake." "huh?" I said trying to look for the source of the voice. "Oww... My arm..." I said as I press my arm really hard.

"I've healed it. So don't worry. You've been sleeping for a day. How are you feeling?"

"Uhm... Yes I'm fine I guess. But... Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh sorry for not introducing myself. My name's Arme and I'm a battle mage from the Violet Mage Guild. I'm also a member of the Grand Chase, and you are?" she said.

"Just call me Sasha. That guy over there is Ricky."

"Oh... Nice to meet you then." She smiled at me.

I'm still sleepy and this girl called Arme looks familiar... Have we met before? Oh wait a sec... She's...!

Arme's POV

"Uhm miss Arme?" "Huh?" "Can you do me a favor?" A favor? What could it be?

"Sure. What is it?" "Can you please slap me?" Wh-what's with this girl? I hesitated. "Uhm... why would I do that?" i asked.

"Please miss Arme... Just this once." She begged. What a weird girl.. Oh well, here goes nothing! *SLAP*

"Ouch! That's too hard!" She said.

"Sorry. Sometimes I just couldn't control my power." I said with a giggle. Well you asked for it!

"The pain is real, then this isn't a dream after all..." she said, face down.

Dream? "What are you talking about?" I asked her in confusion.

"Oh it's nothing. You wouldn't believe me anyway." She said, her face looking away from me. I stared at her. 'What is she hiding?' I asked myself.

"Well anyway, what were you doing in Elven forest? Don't you know it's dangerous there?" "We're-" She paused and stayed silent. "It's a long story... and again, I'm sure you wouldn't believe me. It all started..."

-Skip after long explanation-

I listened to her weird story. I found it hard to believe and it was very complicated. She mentioned some things that I've never heard of too. Still, I won't take her story as a bluff. Who knows what she said is true.

Sasha's POV

"... Then I lost consciousness and wake up here." I finished. Arme stared at me blankly. As I thought, she didn't catch it. "Uhm... Miss Arme?" I asked. "Huh? Oh yes! About your story...Uh... I will have to report this to the knight master. You stay here and get some rest." She said. Was she daydreaming or listening to me? "Okay.."

I saw her got up and leave the room. I looked around and concluded that I'm in somekind of infirmary... GC kind of infimary. I laid my back on the bed and stare at the ceiling

This isn't a dream... This is real... This is reality. I kept repeating those sentences. Even though I've seen mythical creatures and of course the chasers, it's still hard for me to believe this... reality.

I covered myself with a blanket. Maybe... this is still a dream... Maybe if I just sleep again, I'll wake up...literally...

-Several minutes later-

"Urrrgggghhhh..."

I heard someone groaning nearby. I'm pretty sure it's Ricky, so I ignored it.

"Sasha... Where are we?"

"In an infirmary. Now be quiet, I'm trying to sleep."

"How did we get here? Did something happen to me?"

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" I yelled.

"Don't you shut me up!"

I sat on the bed and I glare at him. "Oh well, I guess I have to do it the hard way."

Arme's POV

"So... the 2 kids that Sieghart, Dio and Jin found... They claimed that they come from a place called Earth. They were playing this thing called 'Laptop' when something happened and they somehow ended up in Elven forest." I explained to the confused knightmaster. "...I've never heard of a place called earth or a thing called 'Laptop.'" She paused for a while. "May I say these 2 children?"

"Of course! But they're probably slee-" *CLANG*

"What was that?"

I quickly tured around and realize that the sound was coming from the infirmary. I rushed towards the infirmary, the knightmaster followed me.

'What now?' I thought. I slammed the door open.

The infirmary was a total mess! Bottles were scattered on the floor, some of them shattered. A pile of papers, that used to be... a pile, now a mess. Surgery knifes that I just tidied up were also scattered on the floor. The knightmaster was speechless.

Sasha's POV

I realized that Arme was watching us fight. I ignored her though. Ricky was pulling my hair and I was strangeling his neck, hoping it would break and kill him or something.

"Please stop fighting! The knightmaster wishes to talk to you." I heard Arme said that, but I kept strangeling Ricky.

"I have no choice then..." Arme muttered.

Ricky's POV

"Ring of Holding!"

My whole body froze when I heard that. Of course! It's that stupid spell for binding! I started to loose grib of Sasha's hair, her hand also lost grib to my neck.

Soon we're as stiff as statues.

"Hey! Let me go!" I yelled

"No miss Arme! Just let me go and leave him like that!" Sasha said.

I glared at her. Arme just sighed and said "If I let you guys go, promise me you won't fight like this again."

Neither of us answered. That promise was simply too hard to keep. The spell wore off and I can move my body again.

I gave Sasha a glare and she did the same.

"Ehem... Right... Arme told me your story, and I've decided to let both of you stay for the time being. Since you don't look like you need some rest, I'll take you to the lounge. Oh and Arme, please clean this mess up." The knightmaster said.

Arme only nodded. We followed the knightmaster. I saw Arme chanting some s. Everything went back to its place, all broken things were magically fixed. The room became so tidy like we've never touched it!

She closed the door and joinus.

Third POV

Most of the chasers gathered in the lounge. Elesis was eating some snacks and chatting with Lire. Sieghart as usual, sleeping. His head was leaning on Mari's shoulder. Mari was reading a manual book. Ronan was quietly staring at Elesis, making sure she doesn't eat too much. Lass and Rufus was talking to each other at the corner of the room. Dio was leaning on the wall, doing nothing. Ley was sitting on an elegant looking chair watching the other chaser while Zero was sitting on the foor cross-legged, cleaning Grandark.

Suddenly the lounge door opened; the knightmaster and Arme walked in, followed by 2 kids, a girl with a blond hair brown eyes in wite shirt and jeans and a brown haired boy with brown eyes in black shirt and blue jeans.

Dio POV

I saw the knightmaster, Arme, and walked in with the two kids we found in Elven forest. The girl looks calm, but the boy just looks around with a weird expression.

"OH M-" the boy was about to shout something but the girl quickly covered his mouth.

"Chasers, these kids will be staying here for the time being so please treat them nicely. I need to go discuss something with the queen." The knightmasters said, leaving the room.

'Great, some more annoying humans' I thought.

Several chasers greeted them and begin asking questions. They happily answered their questions.

Amy's POV

I just finished preparing some breakfast in the kitchen and was going to call the other chasers with my cleo. Then I realized I left it in the lounge. 'Oh well, I guess I'll have to get it.' I skipped out of the kitchen and head to the lounge. I opened the door and saw 2 unfamiliar faces. 'Are they new members?' I thought. 'I'll guess I have to find out more about them.' I walked towards them happily.

"Hi there! My name's Amy Aruga. What's yours?"

They both had weird expressions as if they don't know what to say.

"Uhm... it's Sasha." The girl said.

"Wow, that's a nice name. How about you?" I looked at the brown haired boy.

"My name's Ricky! I'm 14 years old and I'm a junior high student. Nice to meet you!" He reached out his hand to shake, but when I hold it, he lifted it and kiss it.

*PUNCH*

"Ricky! You IDIOT!" the girl punched him right after he did that. I quickly pulled my hand and rub it against my clothes. Everyone looked surprised,except Zero, Dio, and Mari.

"Dude! You're gonna get killed by Jin!" Ronan shouted.

"I hope he didn't see this." was all Arme said.

"Consider yourself lucky kid. He's gone on a mission right after he got back." Lass said

"See?" the girl said. "Don't you remember their pairings? Your gonna be in big trouble." She continued with a smirk.

"hehehe... Soryy can't help it. She prettier in real life." The boy said innocently as if nothing had happened.

In real life? What did he mean?

"Okay then, Amy's the 274th girl to be your flirting victim." The girl said.

T- two hundred a-and seventy fourth...TWO HUNDRED AND SEVENTY FOURTH! That's like half of Siegharts'!

"Apologize now before Jin finds out!" the girl demanded.

"Neh... I won't." The boy said, tongue out.

I'm really starting to hate this boy. And he's still 14!

I took out my chu-chu bag. I took out a giant hammer.

*WHACK*

The boy fell to the floor unconcious. His head was bleeding. "Amy, I think that's too much. He just recovered from his injuries." Arme said

The girl only giggled and say "I think that serves him right. Most of his victims sometimes do that."

"Oh gosh... I almost forgot! Breakfast's ready!" I shouted.

"Finally!" Elesis shouted as she rushed to the kitchen. Ronan followed her.

We put Ricky on the couch and Arme healed him. I waited for Arme while the rest of the chasers walked to the kitchen silently and start eating Their breakfast. When she finished, she walk to the kitchen. I followed her.

The kitchen was big and a huge round table stood in the middle. Wooden chairs surrounded it. I saw 2 empty seats. Arme sat down on one of them, I sat next to her. She started eating her breakfast. I stared at each one of the chaser, but I couldn't help noticing how Elesis eats... It's... How do you explain it?

"Sorry... We weren't expecting anyone to come... So we didn't prepare breakfast for you." Arme said while chewing her food.

"No... It's okay... I'm not hungry anyway." I said. Suddenly my stomach grumbled. "Okay maybe a little.." I said in embarassmant.

"I'll ask Lass to give you a slice of his pie." Arme stood up and approached Lass, who was still eating. She whispered something in his ear and Lass looked a bit disappointed though.

Arme returned with a plate. I could see a delicious looking pie on it. A sudden thought hit my head. When was the last time I eat?

"Here." She put the pie on the table, in front of me. I took the first bite.

"Well?"

"It's the best pie I've ever had!" I said. I quickly took the next bite. Arme giggled. "I made it myself."

"Really? Wow... You must be a great cook!" I praised. "Thanks."She blushed a little.

"Done!" Elesis shouted. She was the first one to finish her breakfast. She then walked out of the room. Then, one by one, the chasers finished eating their breakfast. I finished mine too and start to walked out of the room. Suddenly the Sistina approached me cheerfuly.

"Hi again!" she said, followed with a giggle. "I was told to take you to your room." She continued as she started walking. "My... room?" i asked back confused, but I finally followed here.

"You'll be staying here right?" I merely nodded. "Exactly! You don't want to sleep on the couch right?" she teased. I gave her a weak smile. "But... I'm not a Grand Chase member. Is this really okay?" I asked. "The knightmaster was the one who told me, so I'm sure it is." She replied happily.

Suddenly, she stopped in front of a wooden door and open it. "This is your room! And the one across yours is mine." She explained. "You can decorate it with anything you want. Make sure to make it cute okay? And I hope we can be good neighbours!" she said. "Sure... Oh and thanks miss Amy." I replied. "Oh don't be so formal. Just call me Amy. I'll see you soon then!" She waved me goodbye and skip happily to her room. I waved back, quitely entermy room, and closethe door.

I saw a medium sized bed in the middle of the room, a cabinet, a small table with a small chair next to it. The room's actually nice. I slammed my back on the bed. It feels cozy... I yawned. Maybe I should rest a bit...

Ricky's POV

My head feels dizzy... What happened? I slowly got up from the sofa and saw Lass staring at me. "You got some guts their kid." He said expressionless. "You're lucky Jin's not around." He continued. "Hehehe... I couldn't help it I guess..."

"Follow me." He said as he stood up and start to walk. "Uh... Where are we going?" "To your room." I replied with a simple 'Oh'.

He stopped in front of a wooden door. "This is your room." He said. "Th-" I realized he has disappeared. What's with his attitude... I slowly turned the door knob and enter my room. I saw a bed and jumped on it. Finally... Peace!

Now... I'll just close my eyes and...

* * *

Ricky : And that's that. Now can you guys please remove the seal?

Mari n Zero : No.

Ricky : Hey, want me to tell you a secret about the script?

Mari and Zero : Hmm?

Ricky : I'll tell you if you remove the seal.

Mari and Zero : -Flashback-

_Crimson : *Bringing a luggage* Now remember, don't let anyone touch this script except you two._

_Crystal : Especially the boy, Ricky. He has lots of tricks under his sleeves. Whatever he says, don't listen to him._

_Mari : What is it that you worry so much?  
Crimson : *stares at Mari* If this book... No.. Just this single script, if it falls to the wrong hand, there will be world destruction._

_Zero : *silent*_

_Crystal : *gives script to Mari* Take good care of it. _

_Mari : *nods*_

_Crimson : I expect good news from you two. *smiles* I'll see you guys in a week then. *Starts to walk away*_

_Crystal : *follows Crimson*_

_-Ends of Flashback-_

Mari and Zero : not interested.

Ricky : dang it... Time for plan B then... Yo Grandark! Did you know that you can take a humanoid form with the help from the script?

Grandark : What? Really?! Tell me more human!

Ricky : Yes. If you want, make Zero remove the seal and I'll do it.

Sasha : Ricky, if you're going to get yourself killed. Grandark's gonna kill eceryone once he transforms.

Ricky : eh... I didn't think of that... Mayb-

Grandark : Shut up human! Zero! Get the script! Now!

Zero : ...

Grandark : Zero! Do it now!

Sasha : Oh forget it... Mari, can you do me a favor? *Whispers something*

Mari : Alright *Writes something on the script and trashcan appears*

Grandak : Zero!

Sasha : Ricky! Come here! *Whispers something*

Ricky : Oh! With pleasure! *Grabs Grandark's hilt*

Grandark : HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OF ME HUMAN!

Ricky : *Drops Grandark in the trashcan and close the lid*

Grandark : ZERO! GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Zero : *Grabs the lid but won't open*

Sasha : It won't open till the next chapter

Grandark : I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!

Sasha : By the way, don't forget to review people!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

Crimson : back at last... I'm so tired...

Crystal : agreed...

Ricky : so, how did it go? :D

Crystal : you don't wanna know

Crimson : never ask about it again!

Ricky : sheeshhh.. Okay okay.. (What's with them)

Grandark : GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Crystal : What was that?

Crimson : That voice... Grandark?

Ricky and Sasha : *sweatdrop, walks away slowly while whistling*

Crystal : *finds the trashcan* how did you get here? *glares at them and takes Grandark from the trashcan* YOU TWO!

Grandark : YOU! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT YOU MISERABLE HUMANS!

Crystal : feel free to beat them up, but don't kill them *writes something on the book*

Grandark : *transforms into humanoid form*

Ricky : oh no.. *runs away*

Sasha : Eeekkkkkk! *starts to run*

Grandark : GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID HUMANS! *chases them*

Crimson : are you sure this is ok? I mean, it's Grandark we're talking about.

Crystal : they'll be ok.. We're teaching them a lesson.

Crimson : *sighs* i guess I'll have to do the disclaimer myself then...

**Disclaimer : We don't own GC or its characters. We only own this story and our OCs.**

Crystal : START!

* * *

**Third's POV**

The chasers were at the lounge, including Jin, who got back 2 days ago from his mission. It has been a week since Sasha and Ricky arrived.

"Man... this place's really huge." Ricky said.

"Of course, they don't call this place a mansion for nothing." Sasha replied.

"But i can't believe there's no TV, or video games, or cellphones. It's so boring..." He said.

"Stop complaining ,moron. Technology isn't advance here!" Sasha yelled at him.

"Don't call me a moron!" Ricky yelled back.

"Oh I can call you anything i want, you spoiled brat!"

"I'm not spoiled!" He countered.

"Oh really? You spend everyday with your computer and TV!"

"Like you don't?!"

"I exercise everyday unlike you , you idiot!"

"Only weirdos exercise!" He said.

"How dare you call me a weirdo!" Sasha glared at him.

**Sieghart's POV**

Urgghhh... These kids are so annoying. I should've left them back in Elven forest! Ever since they came here, I've never had a peaceful sleep! All I hear is yelling and shouting.

I tried to cover my ears with a pillow, but i can still hear their voices clearly.

"You can't even swing a sword like them!" The girl shouted.

That's it, I don't think i'll be sleeping again today. I slowly sat up and watch them argue. "I can! Wanna proof it?" The boy shouted. "I bet you can't even hold it properly." The girl countered.

The sentence lingered in my head. Proof? I smiled devilishly. "If you wanna see who's better, why don't you have a fight for real?" I said.

"FINE!" They shouted together.

Just as I thought. I might be able to sleep today.

"Jin! Take them to the training room!" I ordered. "Ok. Follow me you two." Jin said as he started to walk. Some of the chasers seemed interested and follow them.

If they manage to knock each other out, they'll be quiet. I laid my back on the sofa and start to sleep... At last... Peace..

**Ricky's POV**

I followed Jin to the training room. Sasha was walking behind me silently.

I saw Elesis, Lire, Amy, Arme, Ley, and Ronan following us too.

Soon, we arrived at the training room. It's huge, but Jin said this is the smallest one. Just how big is this mansion exactly?

He gave each of us a wooden sword. It's long but quite light. The chasers sat on somekind of platform. Sasha stood about 5 meters in front of me. She's already at her battle stance. I did the same.

I remembered when i was little, i used to have sword fights with my friends, except we used rulers instead of course. I often lost cause i was too afraid to hurt them. But this time it's different, I'm not holding back.

"Rules are simple. First one who got knocked down, looses. Oh and on't worry if you get injured, Arme can heal you." Jin explained.

"You ready guys?" Amy asked from the platform.

We replied with a nod.

"Ok then! good luck! Match starts now!"

Before I could take a step forward, Sasha was already 2 meters in front of me. 'She's too fast!' I thought. I couldn't dodge her, so I use the sword to block her attack. Our swords collided. We struggled, trying to knock it's other out.

**Sasha's POV**

Our swords collided. I jumped back before he could do anything.

I may not have the skill to fight with swords, but one thing makes me confident. Ricky never exercises, so my stamina and strength should be better than his. So, if i can't swing it, i'll just hit him with it.

I ran to him and kicked him on the gut. He was stunned and fell to the ground, dropping his sword during the process.

"That's enough!" I heard Elesis' voice. "Sasha wins!" She continued.

She jumped from the platform to the arena. The others followed.

Ricky slowly got up , coughing. My kick must have been too hard...

"You can't swing a sword, can you?" I turned towards Elesis. "No.." "You know what, I'll teach you how. I can't stand seeing you fight like that." She continued.

"Hey! I want to learn to fight too! I don't want to loose!" Ricky shouted. He seemed to be okay now. "Ronan, you teach the boy." Elesis said without even facing him. "Why me?" Ronan asked. "Old man's too lazy to teach and you're the only one who can use a sword other than me and him. Now stop complaining and do it!" Elesis yelled.

Ronan only sighed. He turned to Ricky and smiled, "Meet me at the garden once you're ready, okay?" He said. Suddenly, Elesis grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room. We arrived at another training room. It's much bigger than the last one.

While i was staring at the arena, a wooden sword fell in front of me. "Hey! Snap out of it, blondie! Training starts now!" Elesis shouted from the other end of the arena. "What? Now? But i jus-"

"DO YOU WANT ME TO TEACH YOU OR NOT?!" "..f-fine."

I took the wooden sword in front of me. Elesis then charged with full speed.

**Ricky's POV**

I went to the garden with the help from the other chasers. I still don't know where is where even though i've stayed here for a week. I saw Ronan staring at the sky. 2 wooden swords were in his hands.

"Ronan?" I asked. "Oh Ricky! I didn't realize you were here!" He said with a smile. I walked towards him and he gave me one of the swords. "Let's start with..."

-skips after long training-

I lost track of time, but i finally finished the first training. I was so exhausted, i could barely stand. I laid on the grass.

Ronan approached me and gave me a bottle of water. I took and drank it. He sat next to me.

"Thanks..." I said. He merely nodded. "You're lucky I was the one who taught you, not Elesis." He finally said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well she's very strict and never goes easy on anyone, even begginers." He replied. "Then what's going to happen to Sasha?" I asked. "I don't know... We'll see during dinner."

The sun was sinking, so we decided to return to the mansion. I took a last glimpse of the sky before going inside.

We arrived at the kitchen after a few minutes. Most of the chasers had already started eating their dinner, including Elesis and Sasha. Sasha stared at me for a while and continue eating. She looked pale and her hair is very messy. I felt a chill streaming down my spine. What did Elesis do to her?!

I took a seat next to Ronan. A plate with grilled meat and some vegetables that i've never seen were on the table in front of me. I wonder what meat is this. I doubt there are cows here. But hey, i'm hungry and if this thing is edible, i'll eat it.

I took the first bite of the meat and it tasted nice. "Told you so..." Ronan whispered. I realized he was talking about Sasha so i nod. Elesis finished first and walk out of the room. One by one, the chasers left the room. Me and Sasha finished our dinner at the same time. She gave her plate to Arme and Lire who were washing the dishes. I did the same.

"How was the training?" I asked her abruptly while walking. She was silent at first, but finally answered. "You don't wanna know." She said. "Oh." I replied. Inside I was laughing. If she didn't win, she wouldn't have had that harsh training. Looks like my revenge has been fulfilled.

"I'm going to bed. My whole body hurts." She said. "But it's still 06:30." "I don't care! It's my business, idiot!" Then, she sighed and walk away, leaving me behind.

**Sasha's POV**

I dragged myself to my room. Sleeping is the only thing in my mind. I arrived in front of my room and entered.

I walked towards my bed and let myself fall on it. I din't care if I'm not using my pillow. As long as i have something to sleep on, i'll be fine. I closed my eyes and things became dark afterwards.

**?'s POV**

"Mom! Dad!" I shouted.

"Oh there you are sweetheart! We've been looking all over for you!" A woman in a light blue dress. She had long blond hair.

"We were so worried." The man said. He was wearing a green shirt with white stripes. He had short black hair. He was standing beside the woman.

Suddenly a little girl with the same blond hair as the woman ran towards them. She was crying. The woman quickly took her into her arms and try to calm her down. I stopped and stare at the scene.

"Oh please stop crying..." The woman said while brushing her blond hair. "I'll buy you a new doll, how does that sound?" The man said. A warm smile was plastered on his face.

A smile replaced the girl's frown. She seemed to be happy when she heard the man.

"Let's go home shall we?" The man said as he started to walk. The woman followed.

I dropped to my knees and watched them leave. Tears started to stream down on my face.

**Sasha's POV**

My eyes were wide open and without knowing, i'm already sitting on my bed. My body was full of sweat.

M-mom? Da-dad? Wait... That was only a dream? A-a nightmare? Where are you guys?

Tears started to stream down. How long has it been since I last saw them? They must be worried! This Grand Chase stuffs had been occupying my head for too long! I-i must go back! I have to find Arme!

I brushed the tears and looked for my clock. 7:30... It has only been an hour... She shouldn't be asleep at this time.

I ran as fast as I can to the lounge. As i thought, most of the chasers were there. I scanned each face... No sign of Arme. I approached Elesis and Lire who were talking to each other.

"Excuse me.. Miss Lire?" Lire stopped talking with Elesis and faced me. "Yes?" "Have you seen Miss Arme?" "Hmmm... She's probanly in the library right now.. Have you checked ?" "Nope... Okay, thanks miss Lire."

I left the lounge, to a hallway. Doors with labels on it stood side by side. I turned left. If I'm not mistaken, the library should be at the end of this hallway.

I stood in front of a big door. I slowly pushed it and entered the room.

The library was huge. Bookshelves occupied the room. The smell of books lingered. I walked slowly, trying to find the mage. It was a bit hard, since this library was huge, and i could get lost easily here.

Suddenly, I saw a girl with purple hair leaning on a bookshelf. A thick book rested on her lap. "Miss Arme?" I called. Arme slowly turned her head to the source of the voice. She smiled at me. "Hi Sasha! Uh.. What are you doing here? Ricky told me you were sleeping in your room."

"Oh.. I was. I just woke up." I said as I sit next to her. "Oh.. Then what brings you here? Are you looking for a book?" She asked. "Umm... Not exactly... I'm here to talk to you." "About what?" "I-i want-" i paused and tried to compose myself. She stared at me with curiousness. "I want to go home." I finally said.

Her smile turned into a frown. She didn't reply anything and just stare at me. Did I say something wrong? Then, she gave me a weak smile, "Why? Don't you like it here?" "Oh no! It's not that I don't like it here.I love it here. Everyone's so kind and life becomes more exciting... It's just that I... I remembered about my parents." I said.

"I understand.." She finally said. Believe it or not, I was surprise to hear her answer... I don't know why though. "I've never felt the love of parents... I don't want you to loose them... So i'll help you get back." She explained.

Love of parents? Oh wait... I just remembered that she was adopted. "Really? Oh God thank you miss Arme!" I hugged her. She giggled. "You shouldn't thank me yet... We still have a big problem."

I pulled away my hands from her. "What problem?" I asked. "How do we get you back to Earth? Your world is different from ours remember?"

I stayed silent. She's right. I don't even know how i got here... How do I get back? "May-"

BOOOOMMMMM!

**Mari's POV**

I listened to their conversation intently. What do they mean by 'your world is different from ours'? Sasha doesn't come from here, does she?

A thought strucked my head. Maybe it has something to do with that...

"May-" BOOOOMMMMM!

"What was that?" Arme asked.

"I don't know. We should go back to the lounge." Sasha replied.

Then i heard their footsteps and a door creaked. They had left the room.

I closed the book i was reading. Maybe I should go too. So i stood up and walked to the exit.

**Elesis's POV**

BOOOOOOOMMMM!

"What the hell was that?!" I said as I grabbed my Ssanggeon.

"Definitely not good." Lire said.

"It's coming from the city!" Ronan stood up. He was holding his tyrfing.

The boy who just came here also stood up. He looked scared.

"Well come on then, let's go!" I shouted. I ran to the entrance of the mansion. The rest of the chase folllowed, except for Ronan. He was talking to the boy. Then, Ronan turned around and followed me. The boy ran to who knows where. I wonder what he told him..

CRRRAAAASSSSHHH!

Ok that's it! However's causing this mess will get a special greeting from the chase!

I slammed the door open. Orcs and goblins wandered around the city freely, causing chaos. Citizens were running here and there, looking for help. An orc charged at me. Hammer, held high in the air.

"CHAOS SAVIOR!"

**Ricky's POV**

Ronan told me to find a sword in his room. The sword's not too big, but it's still quite heavy for me. Now i'm supposed to find Sasha. Ronan told me she was at the lounge a moment ago. I thought she said she was going to sleep.

I turned to a hallway and saw Arme running with Sasha.

"Ricky! What's going on?!" Sasha asked.

"I think there are monsters attacking the city. Most of the chasers have gone out." I replied.

"Again? Man, this attacks are driving me crazy!" Arme complained.

"200 orcs and 500 goblins, no, 199 orcs and 500 goblins."

We turned to the source of the voice. It was Mari. She was holding a book. A robot was following here.

"That many?!"

"We have wasted enough time. We should go." Mari said as she walked pass us.

Arme nodded. She looked worried. Then she turned to us. "You guys stay here and hide, in case any of the monsters manage to get here." Arme said. Then she followed Mari out of the mansion.

We decided to hide in Sasha's room.

"Where did you get that sword?" she asked while walking to her room. "Ronan told me to get it from his room." "Oh." "Don't even think of taking it!" I said. "Don't intend to." She Replied calmly. I felt a little embarassed for thinking that she wanted the sword. Then we arrived at her room.

Hours passed and the chasers haven't got back yet. We always kept our guards up.

CLAAAANNNGGG!

"Oh no.. don't tell me the monsters actually got here." Sasha said. She looked very worried. I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Sasha asked. She was still sitting on her bed. "To fight." "Are you crazy?!" She yelled. "You're gonna get yourself killed!"she grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back.

"Ronan trained me today. I can do this!" I said trying to convince her. "I don't care! You're staying here until the chasers get back! Didn't you here what Mari say? 199 orcs and 500 goblins!"

"I'm sure there's only one or two that manage to get here." I said. I managed to get out from her grib. I ran to the door and head to the lounge.

"RICKY!" I heard her yell, but i ignored her. Why is she so worried? Besides if i manage to kill one, i can prove them that i'm better than her.

I arrived at the lounge. Two orc warriors and some goblins were breaking some stuffs with their weapons. Two goblins saw me and attacked. I tried to defend myself with the sword. One of them ran pass me. Wait.. it was aiming Sasha!

**Sasha's POV**

That idiot... No he's even worse! What was he thinking?! Does he have a death wish?!

I rushed to the lounge. The sound of things breaking became louder and louder. When i arrived, a goblin jumped at me. Its dagger pointing at me. I panicked. I had no weapon. I saw a small wooden chair beside me. I took it and held it high to cover myself. The goblin tried to pierce it with its dagger but failed. It jumped back and charged at me. I smashed the chair at its head. It fell to the ground. As a result, one of the chair's leg broke. I took its dagger and ran to Ricky.

"RICKY!" I shouted. He was fighting another goblin. The goblin is taking over the fight... This is bad... I gotta do something.

"Ricky! Jump back!" I ordered. "What? Why?!" "Just do as i say!"

He jumped back. The goblin did the same, but soon charged at him again.

"Stay there and wait for my cue." I said. The goblin became closer and closer. "Sa-" "turn left!" I shouted. He followed my order and the goblin missed. "Now Ricky!" He lifted the sword and slashed the goblin's back. It fell to the ground. Ricky stabbed it. The sword pierced its heart. It didn't move an inch, it's dead. "Wooohoo! I killed a goblin!" He said cheerfuly. He tried to pull the sword back but didn't work.

"GGGGGGGRRRRRRRR." It was the orc! It's charging at him! The orc was already a meter away from Ricky, hammer held up high ready to kill him any moment. Ricky stood there frozen, horrors can be seen in his eyes.

My legs moved by myself, and my hands pushed him away.

**Ricky's POV**

The orc's charging at me. This stupid sword wouldn't come out either! ! #$%^&* it! I'm gonna die!

I felt 2 hands pushing me. I turned around. It was Sasha. Suddenly the hammer hit her and threw her to the wall.

I watched in horror as she fell to the ground, head covered with blood.

My hands became shaky, i grabbed the sword and pulled it from the goblin's body. I felt anger erupting from inside. It dared to hurt Sasha.. I-...

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!"

To be continued...

* * *

*BAM! Door opens*

Crystal : Satisfied?

Grandark : not until i kill them. *drags badly wounded Ricky and Sasha*

Crimson :they are OCs, you are not allowed to kill them.

Ricky : how could you let him do this to us?!

Sasha : First orc, now Grandark, seriously... How many times do you want our butts to get kicked?

Crystal : 3 reasons, 1st, you deserve it, 2nd i practically hate you, 3rd Grandark's one of my favorite characters. I don't like to see him suffer.

Ricky : you like him more than us D:

Sasha : not fair -.-

Grandark : *throws them to a wall*

Ricky and Sasha : oww!

Crimson: *sighed* call Arme.. Oh and btw, here are some notes :D

Notes

1. The little girl that Sasha saw in her dream was actually her little version.

2. Mari was leaning on the other side of the bookshelf, so she could hear Arme and Sasha clearly.

3. The thing that Mari was thinking? Not yet :D

4. Ricky often becomes over-confident, that's why he ignored Sasha's warming.

5. Sasha is a very smart and strategic person.

6. Only Arme and the Knightmaser know that Ricky ans Sasha come from another world.

7. At first the number of orcs were 200, but one of them was killed by Elesis, so there were 199 left.

Crystal: ok! That's it!

Crimson : nope not yet.

Crystal : huh?

Crimson: we finally got a review.. By Gulalilali.

Crystal : oh really? Thanks! Whoever you are.

Crimson : from me too! We appreciate it very much!

Crystal : for the others, don't forget to review everyone! So we can realize our mistakes and fix it!

Crimson : and also to keep us continuing this story!

Crystal : See you guys then!

Crimson : bye!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Crimson : hi again everyone! Here's chapter 5! sorry if we don't update too often and also I was trying to fix the chapter. I got a lecture from one of the reviewer, hehehe. now You two do the discalimer so we can start.

Ricky : neh... I'm sick of what happened last time you know...

Sasha : agree... Grandark's so mean! *a greenish sphere hits the wall, about a few centimeters away from her* Eeeek!

Grandark : *glares at them while making another greenish sphere*

Ricky : *sweatdrop* crimson?

Crimson : yes?

Ricky : please turn Grandark into his sword form

Crimson : no can do. Crystal made a contract with him.

Ricky : what contract?

Grandark : *throws a scroll at him*

Ricky : huh?

_Contract_

_Grandark can stay in human form as long as he wants if he becomes my OC torturing assistant and bodyguard_ _Crystal_

Ricky : the hell!

Crimson : that's why do the disclaimer or else-

Sasha : **Disclaimer : Crimson doesn't own GC or any of its characters. She only own this story and us.**

Crimson : (i'm starting to enjoy this OC torturing stuffs...) start!

* * *

**Third's POV**

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" Ricky shouted. He gripped the sword harder.. "DIE!" He jumped in the air and pointed his sword to its heart.

Bloods were scattered all over the place. It wasn't his, nor Sasha's. it was the orc's. the orc fell to its knees, then its head. It was dead. Ricky also dropped to his knees, gasping. His hands still holding the sword. He didn't want to and couldn't let it go, as if his life was in it.

The other orc realized that its 'friend' was dead. It pulled its hammer and aimed for Ricky. "RRAARRRR!"

Ricky turned around and saw the orc. He shot a death glare at it, followed with a devil's smile. "You will soon join him!" He said. He pulled out his sword from the Orc's body. The orc held its hammer high, and was about to strike him down. Ricky leaped in the air and cut the orc's hand. The hammer fell on the ground with the hand still holding its hilt, making a loud booming noise. It left a small cratter on the floor. The orc staggered back, screaming in pain and horror. Ricky took this as a chance. He jumped, his sword held high in the air, and he let the sword cut the orc's head.

Th orc fell to the ground, lifeless. Ricky fell to the ground too, but he quickly got to his feet. He ran to Sasha and leaned beside her. Suddenly, he heard footsteps, but it's much slower and lighter. He turned around, "WHO'S THERE?!" but found no one. Thinking that it was only his feeling, he turned his attention back to Sasha.

"Sasha! Wake up! Sasha!" He said shaking her body. There was no response. "Sasha don't kid me, this isn't funny!" He said again. "It was my fault ok?! I should've listened to you! I'm such an idiot!" He said. But there was still no response. "I-i'm sorry..." He grumbled. Tears started to stream down.

~Meanwhile~

An arrow pierced the air and landed on a greenish skin. Blood started to flow down. the orc died instantly. "Is this the last one?" Lire asked. "No.." Mari said as she checked her somekind of new machine. "There is one more." She paused and said, "It is at the entrance of our mansion."

"What?! We have to go back now! Ricky and Sasha are there!" Arme shouted. She was standing beside a dead goblin. Then, a portal appeared in front of her and she jumped in. Hearing this, most of the chasers rushed back to the mansion.

**Ricky's POV**

I stared at Sasha. This is all my fault.. My fault.. If I hadn't left her room, she wouldn't have been like this. I realized that she was still breathing, but very weak. If this keeps on, she will- no! That will not happen! I have to save her somehow but ho-

I heard footsteps. It became louder and louder. I quickly turned around and saw another orc, it was running at me with full speed. I tried to grab my sword, but all i grabbed was air. I realized the sword was lying far away from me, near the dead orc. I couldn't move my legs, and the orc was too close. This is it.. This is my punishment. I closed my eyes and expected to receive a blow, but-

"FIREBOLT!"

That voice.. Arme!

I slowly opened my eyes. The orc fell to the ground, some parts of its body, especially the back, was badly burned. "Ricky! Are you okay?!" She screamed. She ran to me, "Where's Sa-" she gasped on horror and dropped her staff. She ran towards the lying Sasha. She casted a healing spell on her.

"Wh-what happened?" She asked without turning her attention to Sasha.

"I- i..." I was speechless. Arme didn't ask or say anything afterwards. She kept using healing spells on Sasha's wound. She seemed to be very worried. This.. THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! I felt angry to myself. Why am I so stupid?So careles?! I hate myself!

"Hey! You guys okay?!" It was Jin. I saw the rest of the chase following him. He slowed down from his pace when he came near us. His eyes widened when he saw me... and especially Sahsa. "Wh-what happened here?..." He muttered. I didn't reply his question. Soon the rest of the chase were surrounding us. "Oh my!" Amy screamed. She looked frightened and worried.

Suddenly, Arme stopped casting her healing spell. "She's okay..." She grumbled. A weak smile plastered her face. I sighed in relieve. "She's okay... Thank you.." I mumbled. Suddenly my sight became blurry, my head became heavy. I couldn't keep myself from sitting steady. I fell to the gorund next to Sasha. I heard voices calling me, but they were unclear. I couldn't remember anything else afterwards.

**Lass' POV**

"Oh no! He's injured! Take him to the infirmary!" I heard Ryan shouted. He and Jin quickly grabbed his arm and carried him. Mari helped by telling her robots to carry Sasha.

I stared at the dead orcs. There are 3 of them. one of them was killed by Arme. the other two.. Wait, Mari said that there's only one orc who was near the mansion. She should've been able to detect these two and told us to return quickly... Or she couldn't?

One of them lost their head and arm... The other one was stabbed exactly at the heart? There's also a sword near it. It was covered with blood. Maybe it was the girl who did all this? Arme told me she beat the boy easily. Or maybe it was the boy? hmmm..No matter. What's more important is, they both alive.

I turned around and saw a dead goblin. Stabbed... There was a small wooden chair beside it. One of its legs was broken. I caught a glimpse of claw behind it. Another dead goblin. This time, its head was bleeding. Mari should've been able to detect these two too..

Something isn't right here. And I'm gonna find out what it is. ' I'm going for a walk.' I thought.

**Ronan's POV**

I picked up the sword that I gave to Ricky. It was covered with blood. He did this? It is highly impossible for a begginer to kill 2 orc warriors... and in a sadistic way too... I've only trained him for a day... Is he that good?

Then Lass walked pass me. He snapped me out of my thought. He was walking to the entrance of the mansion. Wait, entrance?

"Lass where are you going?" I asked him. Lass stopped and turned around. "A walk." Then he continued his way to the entrance and disappeared in the cold night.

**Arme's POV**

I walked to the infirmary. Jin and Ryan were running with an unconscious Ricky in their hands. Mari calmly walked behind me. Her robots already arrived there before us.

I couldn't think. My mind is blank. One of the people I cared nearly died in front of me... What would happen if I didn't arrive on time? Tears started to form, but I tried not to let it fall.

Then, i felt a hand landed on my shoulder. It was Mari. She stared at me with her heterochromatic eyes. "According to some reasearches, even from not telling, people can see when their friends are worried. What is it?" She asked. "Oh... It's nothing... I'm just worried about Sasha, that's all..." I explained.

"I see..." She said. "I am also worried. But I believe she will recover fast. So don't worry." She continued.

I nodded.

Once we arrived at the infirmary, i started to heal Ricky. He was also injured, but not as bad as Sasha. Just what happened exactly?

Mari cleaned Sasha's skin that was covered with blood with a wet cloth. Then she put some bandages on it. I did the same to Ricky.

The boys had left, because they wanted to rest. Well, as soon as I'm done, I'm going back to sleep too. It had been a tiring night.

Suddenly, I saw Mari walked to the door. "Where are you going, Mari?" I asked her. "To the laboratorium." She answered. "But it's late. You can do it tomorrrow morning. You should get some rest." I said. "... Ok." Then she walked out of the room.

**Mari's POV**

I ignored Arme's warning. I walked to the laboratorium. Kormet followed me. I had to check something.

~Flashback~

"How do we get you back to Earth? Your world is different from ours remember?"

~Ends of flashback~

I could not get rid of that sentence from my mind. I'm sure it has something to do with that. It has to. I will have to ask Arme tomorrow.

I arrived in front of the laboratorium. I saw a small gap between the door and wall. It wasn't locked. Odd.. I recalled i've locked it before dinner.

I pushed the door slowly and entered. I turned the lights on. My eyes widened. The laboratorium was a mess. Papers were scattered on the floor. All of the drawers were opened, some of them were on the floor. Books were lying on the floor, opened.

Who dare barged in here without informing me?! And that person made a mess! I walked slowly and started to grab the papers and folder.

Someone was clearly looking for something here... Someone...not from here... Wait... Oh no!

I dropped the papers that i've gathered to the ground. I rushed to a desk and checked a drawer that was half opened. Where is it... My eyes scanned each of the folders that Was in there. "Kormet! Search for any blue folder!" I shouted, still scanning the folders. Kormet took all of the blue folders that were lying on the floor into its metallic hands. I took them and out them beside me.

I opened each folder and scanned for the data. Not here... Not this one.. No... Negative... I tried to grab another folder but alll i garbbed was air. That was the last one... It's gone! Somebody took it! Wait... Maybe i still have a backup data...

I took a seat in front of a table. An oval screen and a small orb stood on the table. I put my left hand on the orb. It started to glow, so did the screen. Numbers and words appeared on the screen. I scanned each one. I stopped when i saw a familiar word. The data is still there... I sighed in relief. But i believe danger is coming sure. Someone wants this data... I must be careful next time.

**Lass' POV**

'200...' I said in my mind as i made an 'X' mark on a orc's dead body with my kunai. The total number of the orcs and goblins we've killed are 200 orcs and 500 goblins, including the one Arme killed. Which means, those 4 monsters are extras. But how did they escape Mari's tracking machine? Hmm...

A cold smile formed on my face. I was right... but what are those extras for? Hmmm...

Well... Job's done.. Gotta go back to the mansion. I yawned... Hmm.. How long has I been awake? I yawned for the second time. 'Hours..' I concluded. 'I think going to bed feels really good right now..' I said as I ran back to the mansion.

**?'s POV**

"Did you find it?" I asked. "Y-yes sire..." The goblin said shakily as it handed me 2 pieces of paper. I read it quickly. Hmm.. Relics of Kounat... I didn't think i would have to go there again... "There was.. A small interference..."the goblin said. I lowered the paper so I could stare at it. my hand started to glow and soon was engulfed in red. so did the goblin's body. I held out my hand and the goblin flew in the air towards it. I grabbed it's neck. It tried to struggle but not use. "What do you mean?!" I growled.

"Wh-when I came back to pick up the orcs , they were all dead." It said shakily. its eyes showed horrors.

I kept staring at it, signaling it to keep going. "I saw two children-a boy and a girl. The girl was injured. They boy was trying to wake her up." "They didn't see you, did they?" "No sire... But the boy seems to be able to feel my presence." It explained. "Feel? But no one should be able to see, hear, touch, or even feel you." I said. "That was what I thought sire." It said. Hmmm... The spell should've worked perfectly on anyone... Until now that is. What an interesting boy... "I want you to spy on the boy. I'll make the spell stronger this time." I said. "Yes sire." I casted the same spell on it, but much stronger this time. Let's see how strong the boy is. "Go." I said as I opened a portal and threw it inside. It disappeared.

To be continued...

* * *

Crimson : done...

Sasha : hey crimson, where is crystal?

Crimson : oh her... She's quite busy right now. That's why she's being replaced by Grandark for now.

Ricky : and when will she return? I mean, she's way better than... Him *points to Grandark*

Grandark : *throws another green sphere near Ricky's head*

Ricky : i meant Grandark is wayyyyyy better than Crystal hehehehe.

Crimson : really? She can be worse if she's angry you know.

Grandark : *glares at Ricky*

Ricky : crimson... A little help..?

Crimson : let's cut the chit chat and go on to the notes

Ricky : but- *spheres flew towards him* eeeekkkkk! *runs away*

Notes

1. The mysterious person is the one sending the army of rocs and goblins.

person was aware of Mari's tracking machine.

3. The spell the person casted was fully applied to the goblin (the one who gave him the papers). Because of that spell, no one is able to see,hear, feel, or even touch it. Making the radar unable to detect it.

same spell was applied to the 2 orcs that Ricky killed, but it wasn't apllied fully. They were still visible and touchable, but unable to be detected by the radar.

Crimson : alright. Please review everyone!

Ricky : HEEEEELLLPPP!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Crimson :Welcome to chapter 6!

Ricky : *walks into the room* got a mail, from crystal *hands it to Crimson*

Crimson : *reads the letter* oh... Too bad.

Sasha : what did she say?

Crimson : she's going on a vacation. For Easter.

Ricky : what?! So we're stuck with-

Sasha : *covers Ricky's mouth* If you don't wanna die, keep your mouth shut.

Crimson : anyway, i'm changing my writing style. I had trouble with POV's...

Ricky : oh. When will Crystal be back?

Crimson : I don't know. She didn't mention it here. Why?

Ricky : because Gr-

Sasha : *covers Ricky 's mouth again* don't even think about it. he senses fear.

Crimson : *stares at Ricky* is he really that bad?

Ricky and Sasha : *nods*

Crimson: I'll discuss it with Crystal... Anyway, Ricky, disclaimer

Ricky : Disclaimer : Crimson doesn't own GC or its characters. She only own us and this story.

Crimson: let the story begin!

* * *

Sunlight pierced the curtains until it reached the battle mage's eyes. Realizing that morning had came, she slowly opened her eyes. She forced her body to stand up and get ready for a new day.

She walked to the bathroom to shower, took off her clothes and turned the shower on. Warm water flowed gently down her skin. It felt very comfortable... When suddenly a picture of Sasha and Ricky interrupted her mind.

'I wonder how they are... I hope they're okay...' She thought.

After she cleaned her body with soap, she washed them off and put on her battle mage outfit, tied her short purple hair, took her staff and left the room.

She headed to the lounge. She arrived shortly but didn't hear the morning greetengs; no chatters, or arguing, or fighting. All she heard heard was silence. Most of the chasers were there it's just that they weren't talking... The Prime Knight was sleeping and somehow his great great great great granddaughter was slowly dozed off. The striker was staring at the floor blankly, probably thinking of something very important. The demons seemed to enjnoy the silence. The elfs were nowhere seen. Mari was quietly reading a book. The others were doing nothing

Arme felt uncomfortable with her new surroundings and hastened her pace to the kitchen.

Arme saw the diva when she entered. She was carrying a huge pot. Arme watched Amy closely. Her hands were trembling and she knew what would happen next. She fell, the weight of the pot dragged her down. Acting in reflexes, Arme directed her staff as it started to glow. Both Amy and and the pot froze in the air.

Arme started gigling then burst into laughter. She watched the awkward scene. Amy's head had fallen into the pot. Her hands still holding the handle and her legs were openedwide in the air. Oh she wished she could save this memory somehow!

"Oh Arme is that you?" Amy asked, her voice echoed from the pot. "Y-yes..." Arme said shakily. She found it hard to keep her laughter from escaping."Oh great! Can you help me get out? And by the way, who last cleaned this thing?I can see some leftovers here," Amy said, her voice echoed.

Arme ignored the diva's favor and keep staring at the scene with an awkward grin. Oh she would never forget this moment!

"Hey how long are you going to keep me like this? It's kinda smelly here... Hellooooo? Arme are you there?"

Arme cleared her thought and pulled Amy from the pot. Amy fell on her feet and the pot floated to a table.

"Thanks~" Amy said cheerfully as she brushed off her clothes. "Now help me with breakfast! They must be starving!" Amy pulled the mage's arm to the court.

"What are we making?" Arme asked, putting on her purple apron.

"Harpy soup!" Amy said excitedly.

"But the chasers don't really like it..." Arme protested.

"They'll be fine," Amy said as she handed some vegetables and meat to Arme. The mage took a knife from one of the drawer and started cutting them.

"How are they?" Arme asked abruptly while giving her the cut vegetables.

"Huh? You mean Ricky and Sasha? Haven't seen them. Maybe they're still asleep." Amy opened a cabinet and was about to get another big pot when Arme stopped her. "Let me do it this time." Arme volunteered. "Right!" Amy agreed. The pot floated from the cabinet to a stove that had been lit. She put some water until it was full, then the meat, and finally the cut vegetables.

"Keep an eye on this okay? I'll prepare the table." Amy said and skipped away.

"Okay..." Arme muttered. She stirred the soup and took a sip of it. 'Needs more salt...' Then, the mage grabbed a small pouch filled with salt and poured it.

Her mind wandered off again as a picture of Sasha flickered. 'I'll check them out after breakfast.' She decided.

"Arme!" Amy shouted, snapping her from the thought. "Huh?" "Arme! The salt!" Amy shouted again. Arme watched her hand pouring the salt. It took a few second to make the mage realize what she had done, causing her to gasp and drop the bag.

"Oh no..." Arme muttered. "The soup-" "I'll get it out!" Arme said quickly as she grabbed a wooden spoon and shoved the pouch out.

Empty, the salt had mixed with the soup. She felt her heart sank and stared at it blankly. Amy slowly walked to Arme. She took another spoon and dipped it inside the pot. She took a sip of the soup and her eyes widened. "Arme..." Amy said, staring at the soup. "Y-yes...?" Arme asked shakily, hoping she wouldn't be angry. Unexpectadly, Amy hugged her. "You perfected the soup!" Amy said happily. "Come on! Get the soup to the table! I'll go get the chasers!" She let go of Arme and skipped to the lounge.

Arme stared at the boiling soup blankly wondering what just happened, but decided to clear her thought. She turned off the stove, put the pot on the dining table and poured the soup into exactly 17 bowls.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Elesis asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Harpy... Soup." Arme replied as she took off her apron and sit down on one of the chairs.

"Oh." Elesis didn't seem excited. She took a seat and then started eating the eyes widen when she took the first sip and stared at Arme with an awkward face.

"You made this, right?" Asked Elesis. Arme replied with a nod.

"Did you put any spell on it?" She asked.

"No. Why would I?" "The soup... It's different..." She said, then grabbed bowls near her who were supposed to be for the others.

She was about to take another one when her hand stopped moving and froze in the air. "Hey!" She growled. Her eyes moved to any direction, trying to find the culprit. Her eye stopped when she saw an indigo haired .

"I'll take that," Ronan said, grabbing the bowls from her hand put them back on the table. "Those are mine!" Elesis snapped.

"Where are your manners, Red? I didn't live for 600 years to see my grand daughter acting like this," Sieghart said sarcastically as he took a seat.

"Shut up, old man!" Elesis snapped.

"Don't speak like that to your grandfather, Red," Sieghart said.

"I have a name, old man!" Elesis yelled." And so do I," Sieghart replied calmly. Elesis growled and gave the immortal a threatening face.

Ronan ignored them, "Is the soup really that good?" He said as he took a seat.

"Of course! Besides, it was Arme who made it!" Amy said as she beckoned the rest of the chasers to eat.

The spell on Elesis wore off. She sank into her chair, pouted, then started gulping the soup violently. The rest tried the soup and complimented Arme. After Elesis devoured the soup, she asked (correction : demanded) for more, but Ronan stopped her. The chasers finished eating, far quicker than usual.

As soon as Arme finished, she took her bowl to Lire and Amy who were washing the dishes. "Would you mind washing mine? I want to check on Ricky and Sasha." Arme said. "Of course I won't!" Lire said taking the plate from Arme's hand. Arme thanked Lire and Amy and left the kitchen.

* * *

The blond haired girl twitched her eyes and opened them slowly. Her vision was blurry but gradually became better. she weakly turned her head to examine her suroundings. Bottles filled with coloured liquids occupied the cabinets. Pictures of humans, elfs, and demons anatomy decorated the walls. Medical tools were neatly put on trays. 'I'm in the affirmary again, aren't I...' She asked herself.

She scanned her memory for what happened last time.

She was hit by a hammer to save her friend. 'Ricky...' She thought. Her eyes widen and she felt panicked started to grow. 'Where is he?!' She sat up suddenly and looked around. She stopped when she saw a brown haired boy sleeping tightly on another bed. She sighed in relieve and leaned her back on the wall.

She held out her hand and rubbed her head. She felt a very soft cloth wrapped around her head. 'Was the injury that bad?' She thought. She turned to Ricky again. His arms were wrapped by bandages. 'What happened to him...?'

The silence was soon interrupted as the door slowly openeed, revealing a purple haired girl. "Sasha!" Arme cried. She ran towards and hugged her tightly. Sasha flinched, clearly she didn't expect the hug. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Arme said, still hugging her. "Uh... Yeah... I'm fine." Arme slowly let go of Sasha, still smiling. Sasha replied her with a weak smile. "How are you feeling? Does your head hurt? I've healed it so it's not supposed to hurt now. But just to make sure, does it?" "It feels just fine." Sasha replied. "Oh by the way, are you hungry? You haven't eaten at all! I made harpy soup! Wait here!" Arme said as she held out her staff and a portal appeared. Arme walked in and disappeared before hearing the blondie's answer.

* * *

Elesis watched the pot with an eager look om the couch. The soup was too good to be eaten by the others. She turned around to see if someone was watching her. The chasers were busy doing their own smirked and walked casually to the kitchen.'Get in, grab the pot, run to my room, lock myself, prepar a feast!' She thought.

The smell of the soup filled her nostrils, making her more and more eager. She turned to her shoulders to make sure that she didn't draw any attention. No one even noticed her.

Elesis arrived at the kitchen and walked towards the pot. A picture of herself eating the pot in her room occupied her mine. Elesis could even taste the soup before she ate it.

She stretched out her hands to grab the pot handles when she heard footsteps. She turned around and found the mage staring at her furiously. "What did I tell you about stealing other people's food?" The mage asked calmly. "I am not! And no one's eating it anyway!" Elesis countered. "There is now. Now get out." The mage ordered. "No!" Elesis growled. "Then you leave me no choice. RING OF HOLDING!"

Purple rings started to form in front of Arme and she threw them towards Elesis. They made a clean hit, and restrained the saviour from moving. "H-hey! Let go of me!" Elesis ordered. Arme replied with a creepy smile which somehow silenced the saviour.

The pot, followed by a bowl and spoon floated into the portal. Arme entered last. The portal disappeared, then the rings. Elesis fell but landed on her feet. She grumbled and left the kitchen.

Lire was walking when she noticed the savior's disappointed look. "What happened?" Lire asked. "None of your business!" She snapped and disappeared into the hallway. Lire put on her questioning face and continued her way to who knows where.

* * *

The portal re-appeared in the affirmary. A pot, a bowl, a spoon and finally the mage appeared. She gave Sasha a warm smile. "Welcome back." Sasha said. "Sorry if it took a while. I had some problems." Arme said.

She pulled a chair and stopped beside Sasha's bed. She put some of the soup into the bowl, dipped the spoon into it and held it to Sasha mouth. "I'll eat it by myself. Thanks." Sasha said,then took the soup from Arme's hand. She took a first zip of it and realized it tastd very good. She started shoving more into her mouth. "It taste very good, does it?" Sasha answered with a nod.

Arme leaned to the chair. "So..." She started. "What happened?" Arme asked. "Huh?" "Last night. What happened last night?" Arme asked again. Sasha stopped eating her soup to think, then understood the mage's question. She put the almost emptied bowl on her lap. "Orcs and goblins broke into the mansion." Sasha said

"We were in my room, when we heard crashing noise. Ricky decided to fight them off, I tried to stop him but failed." She stopped to sigh.

"We found 2 goblins and 2 orcs breaking some furniture in the lounge. Ricky killed one goblin with his 'given' sword, I killed one by smashing a chair on its head. Unfrotunately, Ricky's sword was stuck and one of the orc charged a him. I pushed him and I got hit instead..." She explained.

Arme didn't say anything, she didn't want to. They stared and the room fell into silence. "What happened to him?" Sasha asked, breaking the silence. She turned to Ricky with a worried face.

"I-i'm not sure..." Arme answered. "When I arrived at the lounge, an orc was charging at him. I killed it. Ricky... He was sitting beside you. There were two dead orcs lying dead near him. One was stabbed, the other one..." Arme paused to think. "It... Lost its head and arm..." Arme said slowly, choosing the right words.

Sasha stared at Arme, eyes widened shocked. "He... Did that?" Sasha asked in disbelief. "At first we thought it was you, but after hearing this, I guess he did it..." Arme explained. "No one was there except you guys...so the chasers couldn't have done it." Arme continued.

"Then what happened?" Sasha asked. "Well when I was healing you, he collapsed. It seemed that he was exhausted. I found some bruises on his arms." Arme explained.

She smiled at Ricky and said, "You should thank him when he wakes up. If he hadn't been there, you wouldn't have been here right now, talking to me."

"I guess you're right," Sasha said and gulped down the rest of the soup. "Thanks. it was really good."Sasha handed the bowl to Arme. Then, Arme stood up and walked towards the exit. "Get some rest. I'll bring lunch for you later," Arme said before leaving the room.

* * *

Mari walked on the hallway. Her head turned left to right, looking for the mage.

She heard a door closed and spotted the mage. "Arme," She greeted. "Oh hi Mari!" Arme greeted back, a warm smile plastered on her face. "We need to talk," Mari said,the aura suddenly turned serious. "About what?" Arme asked. Mari turned her head and saw Zero and Dio talking behind them. "Not here." She said and pulled the mage's hand.

Mari turned to a corner and walked straight until she reached a room. Amr recognize the room as the laboratorium, a haven for Mari. Mari turned the door knob and entered the room, Arme following her. As soon as Mari closed the door, she locked it, and stared at Arme.

"Well?" Arme asked. "Who is Sasha?" Mari asked. "What do you mean?" Arme asked in confusion. "She doesn't come from here, does she? Ricky also," Arme's cheerful face suddenly turned serious. "I don't know what you are talking about, Mari," she said. "I already know, Arme. There is no use of hiding it anymore."

Arme took a deep breath and stared intently at Mari. "How far?" Arme asked. "Ricky and Sasha don't come from here, more specific, from this world. Earth, correct?" Arme didn't say anything. "Why didn't you tell me and the chasers?" Mari asked.

"The knightmaster, me, and Sasha decided to keep it a secret, at least until we find more information,"Arme whispered, as if she someone was trying to listen. "If l had known about it early, I would have been able to provide you the information you need," Mari said.

Arme's face lighten up. "You do? Tell me about it!"

Mari walked to a desk with a screen and an orb in front of it. She put her hand on the orb and it started to glow. The screen showed numbers and words. Arme leaned closer to take a better look of it. "What's this?" She asked. "The day Ricky and Sasha arrived in Arneas, I detected an unusual signal. It was strong but unstable. Actually, I've detected the other familiar signals, but they are mostly weak," Mari explained.

"You think this has something to do with their arrival?" Arme asked. Mari merely nodded. "Well, Sasha said she was playing this thing called Laptop when she was engulfed in a very bright light and suddenly arrived in Elven forest. Ricky was in a different place but arrived at the same place, same time as she did," Arme said.

"I managed to detect the source of the signal, Relics of Kounat," Mari said. "So if we go there and find the source of the signal, we can find out how they arrived here?" Mari nodded in approval. "Great!" Arme cheered. "I'll go tell Sasha and the knightmaster!" She said.

"Not yet," Mari said, stopping Arme from her pace. "Someone else knows this, and this person is eager to have it."Mari said coldly. "He or she will do anything to get it." "How do you know?" Arme asked, watching Mari intently. "Someone broke in here last night and took my file."

* * *

Crimson : alright! That's the end of chapter 6!

Ricky : i like this chapter! All i did was sleep! You should do this more often!

Crimson : don't be so appy. you'll be doing lots of things in the next chapter.

Ricky : awwwww...

Sasha : you should've eaten Arme's soup. You'll regret it if you don't.

Crimson : hey Arme! Could you bring me some of that harpy soup?

Arme : gladly! Here you go! *hands a bowl of soup then leaves*

Sasha : can I have some?

Crimson : *tastes the soup* OH GAWD! It's the best thing i've ever had! And regarding your question, no.

Sasha : pleaseeeeee...

Crimson : no. I'll call him if you keep doing this.

Sasha : *gulps*

Crimson : *gulps the soup* and here's some notes. *gulps the soup again* i bet crystal will love this!

Notes

1. Amy took another pot, cause the pot she had gotten earlier was dirty. Of course she didn't want to use it.

2. Well i couldn't think of anything else so... I guess that's it then.

Crimson : ok! Don't forget to review! *gulps the rest if the soup*

Sasha : awww... You didn't even leave a drop...

Crimso. : of course I didn't! Why would I?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Crimson : *slams the door open*

Sasha: you're back!

Ricky : and you look like hell!

Crimson : oh just quit it Rick. I've been busy lately and luck's not on my side. *takes out a pile of papers* now, do what you always do. Quickly now.

Ricky : wait wait. You just suddenly appeared after 3 weeks and now you told us to work?!

Crimson : yes! I don't have much time, now quit complaining and do it! Or maybe you want me to call Grandark again?

Ricky: hmph! Fine!

Crimson : sasha disclaimer.

Sasha : Disclaimer : Crimson doesn't own GC or any of its characters. She only own me, that idiot, and this story.

Ricky: Hey!

Crimson : Start!

* * *

Arme closed the knightmaster's office's door. She had just reported Sasha's story and also what Mari said. The signal, the source, the stolen file, everything.

Sasha's story sent the knightmaster into deep thought. And Mari's sent her even deeper.

"Which means something bad is going to happen... Fast..." The knightmaster said.

"I believe Ashtaroth is behind this. His movement is getting more frequent," she continued. "Be on your guards, don't let him harm the kids further. You are dismissed,"

And the sentence after that made her heart sank. "Oh and Arme,don't tell anyone, except me and Mari. Oh and tell Mari to come to my office when you see her," the knightmaster said firmly.

Arme who was about to exit, stopped from her tracks and turned around. "What about the Sasha and Ricky? They deserve to know!"

"The more people that know, the more dangerous this will get,"

"But-"

"It is an order, Arme!" Arme nearly flinched by the knightmaster's words.

"Do you understand?" The knightmaster asked, her tone calmer now.

"Yes,"

"Good. You may leave," and with that, Arme left the office quickly.

The knightmaster's word echoed in her head, causing worry to grow. What if Ashtaroth sent another assault? Will she be able to protect them?

Arme bit her lip. If she can't protect them, then she doesn't deserve to hold the title 'Battle Mage'. If she can't protect them, then she doesn't even deserve to even be their friends.

Her mind trailed off when she reached the infirmary. She could hear someone talking, but vaint. She opened the door and found Sasha and Ricky arguing, again.

"No one is here, Rick," Sasha grunted. "There is! It's watching me... I can feel it..." Ricky countered. "No one has came here except for Arme, and you were sleeping that time. No one has came here ever since," Sasha said, her voice louder. "But-" "NO BUTS!" Sasha yelled.

Sasha's gaze trailed until she spotted the mage, standing at the blonde's mood suddenly lighten up.

"Oh hi Arme!" She greeted.

"H-hi!" She greeted back.

"Is it lunch time already?" Sasha asked.

"Y-yes... Would you like me to bring it for you two?"

"Ye-"

"No thanks. We'll go have lunch together," Sasha cut Ricky off.

"Alright,see you there then. I need to prepare it first," Arme said before she left.

Sasha watched Arme leaving and turned to Ricky. He was glaring at her ."Don't be so lazy!" She scolded. Ricky snorted as he got off his bed and started to walk, Sasha following him. They arrived at the the kitchen after a short time and received warm greetings from the chasers.

Food was already served on the table. Baked Gorgos meat, Drillmon steak, Harpy soup, and some vegetables were placed neatly on plates.

"Ricky! You gotta taste this harpy soup! You'll regret it if you don't!" Jin said cheerfully as he gulped down another spoon of it.

He then gestured him to sit next to him, which Ricky obeyed without a word. Sasha instead, took a seat across him, next to Arme.

"How do you feel?" Jin asked, his mouth filled with food.

"Perfectly fine!" He replied as he shoved a piece of Drillmon steakinto his mouth.

"You killed those orcs right?" Jin asked again.

"Yeap," Ricky replied casually.

"You know..." Jin stopped to gulp down another spoon of soup. "I'm pretty... Impressed. I mean, you don't turn into... Sadistic-killing-maniac after a few hours of training," he said.

Ricky grinned as he remembered the recent events.

"Where did that... Strength come from?" Ricky stopped eating his Drillmon steak and turned to Jin, who was casually gulping down his soup. He blushed after realizing what Jin meant.

"It-it's not what you think it is!" He countered.

"Huh? Oh of course not!" Jin chuckled softly. "Each other..." He continued.

"We'll do anything to protect people we care. Since, most of us here have lost our parents We only have our friends," Jin explained.

Ricky was dumbfounded and his blush grew from his stupid reaction. Though, Jin was right. He had been away for some time now, and Sasha was the only one he had.

"By the way, where did you come from? Maybe we can help you get back." Jin offered.

"Actually... I-"

"Come from a village in Elia," Sasha cut him off again. Arme's spoon who was about to enter her mouth abruptly stopped in mid-air, then she resumed eating. She knew it was a lie, and she had to play along.

Ricky turned to Sasha with a confused look. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it after receiving a glare from Sasha.

"I see... You're faaaarrr away from home, Rick," Jin said, twirlinghis spoon in the air. Ricky replied with a nod, then he continued finishing his lunch.

One by one, the chasers finished eating and left the lounge. Ricky and Sasha were one of the last. They gave their plates to Amy and Lire. Sasha saw Arme talking with Mari before she left.

She then walked to the lounge, and was about to turn to a smaller hallway when Ricky stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Ricky asked.

"Library," Sasha answered without even facing him.

"So soon? You just recovered,"

"Like I said, Rick. I don't care!" And with that, she left, ignoring Ricky.

She stuffed her hands into her jeans' pockets and followed the only path which leaded to the library. she turned left and walked straight until she reached the door at the end of the hallway. She pushed the doot wiut hesitation.

Giant bookshelves occupied the library and books of all sizes and colors filled each gap. The scent of books became stronger and stronger, the deeper she went.

She remembered the last time she went here wasn't to read books. But now, it seemed that it was the only thing she wanted to do.

Reading books had been one of her favorite thing to do during free time, which she hadn't had recently. Many things had been occupying her, either school work or chores. But now that she's in Arneas, nothing could bother her.

Sasha's head throbbed a bit, but she ignored it. She was eager to devour each knowledge there is in this library. Especially she knew, that the knowledge here is different form Earth's.

She walked slowly, studying each of the books. There were hundreds of 'em here,maybe thousands. It made her harder to choose which book to start with.

Suddenly something caught her eyes. It was a brown leather covered book, place in the highest row of a bookshelf. Somehow, she felt an urge to get it. She had to.

Without thinking, she climbed the bookshelf. She put her left foot on the second row, the other one on the third. She reached out her hand and managed to grab the edge of the book.

"Just a little bit more..."

She pulled the book little by little, tightening her grasp each time. One she was sure the book wouldn't fell, she pulled it from the shelf. She held it up high when she realized something odd. There was no title, not even on the side of it, The cover was worn out, as if it was made a long time ago, and it was only supported by a string that's ready to collapse any moment.

It was then when she realized the most important thing of all.

'Where the hell am I standing?!'

Sasha felt panick devouring her. She was never a fan of high places.

She accidently threw one of her feet in the air, causing the shelf to shake violently. Books started to fall. And she knew what would happen next.

The shelf fell and her weight made the process faster. She closed her eyes, and her hands clenched the shelf harder. Is this really how she'll end her life?

Oddly, she didn't feel the floor beneath her, nor the shelf that was supposed to be lying on her. Realizing something wrong was happening, she opened her eyes.

Emotionless heterochromatic eyes were staring at her.

"M-mari!" She exclaimed.

"Be careful next time Sasha," Mari said.

Sasha then let go of her grasp from the shelf and landed on her feet. It seemed that Mari's robots had caught the falling shelf just in time. Her robots pushed the shelf upwards so that it could stand steadily.

"T-thank you Mari... And uh... I'd better clean up this mess..." Sasha said as she noticed the pile of books that had fell.

Mari shook her head in dismiss and said, "My robots will take care of it." Her gaze fell on the book that Sasha had been holding.

"That book..." She muttered. "I suggest you to not read it. There is only one sentence in that book, and it is not in a language I recognize," Mari said.

Sasha gave her a confused and surprised look. "Laguage you can't understand?"

Mari nodded. Her eyes never stopped staring at the book. "I'll think about it..."Sasha said.

Mari lifted her head to get a good look of Sasha, then she turned and walked away. Soon she disappeared behind the shelves.

Sasha lied her back on one of the shelves. She crossed her legs and put the book on top of them. She opened the first page of the book and found a sentence on it. Her eyes widen when she realized why Mari couldn't read it.

"This is... French!"

* * *

Ricky turned over his shoulder. 'No one! Still no one!' He scratched his head violently, as if he was hoping something to pop up out of nowhere.

"What's wrong Rick?"

Ricky snapped out of his thought and turned to the source of the voice. "Oh it's you Ronan..." Ricky muttered irritably. This was the 10th person asking him if something's wrong today.

"It's nothing... By the way did you see anyone strange in the mansion?" He asked.

"No, not at all, why?"

"Well it's just that my gut tells me someone's following me."

"Eh? Stomaches don't talk Rick," Ronan replied bluntly.

Ricky let out a loud laugh, which made Ronan even more confused.

"N-no... That's not what I meant. It's only a phrase... What I really meant was, I have a feeling that someone is following me," Ricky said.

Ronan was dumbfounded. He then let out a chuckle. "I see... Pardon me then..."

Ricky's laughter deceased, though he was still grinning.

"You're probably shocked of what happened 2 days ago, Rick. It's like someone's right behind you, ready to kill you any moment. Even I get that feeling too sometimes,"Ronan explained.

Ricky nodded in Ronan's words. 'Maybe he's right...' He thought.

"I'll teach you more about swordmaship. Maybe it will help you feel better," Ronan offered.

"Good idea,"

"Come on. Let's go to the training room," Ronan said before he got up to his heel. Ricky looked over his shoulder before he followed Ronan to the training room.

* * *

'This isn't possible... Why is there French here?' She asked herself. She rememebered the labels on the doors, the title Arme's and Mari's books. All showed language she didn't recognize at all.

Sasha could speak French fluently, despite being one of the hardest subject to master at her school. In fact, it was one of her favorite subjects.

"Maybe I should read it... Hmmm..." She muttered softly.

_"Thee who is reading this now, I shall grant you permission to learn the knowledge-my knowledge, the secrets-my secrets."_

Sasha's eyebrows twitched upwards at the sentence.

"Well that's just... Odd.."

However, what happened next was not she had expected. The words started to glow dim blue. Due to shock, she dropped the book and abruptly stood up , her hands clenching the books behind her.

The pages flipped violently and it glowed brighter. The light gradually diminished, causing Sasha to relax a bit. She slumped her back on the shelf. Her gaze never broke from the book.

'That is not a normal book,' she thought. 'What should I do? Maybe I should call Mari?'

She stood up and poked her head out of the shelf so. She was about to call her when she heard the library's door closed. 'Or maybe not...'

Sasha let out a sigh. 'Looks like I gotta find out on my own...'

She held out her finger to touch the book, slowly but sure. She closed her eyes, afraid if omething bad would happen.

Her finger touched the end of the book. Nothing happened. She let out a sigh in relieve.

She then carefully picked up the book from the floor, stared at it for awhile then opened it.

Sasha read the first page, shocked. The sentence was gone, now replaced with a different one.

'To my dearest friend Nicholas, whom I believe is the reason why I wrote this book.'

She flipped the next page. It was empty, but then black lines started to form on the page, becoming words. Sasha didn't react, however inside she was going mad. Sure she had seen a video game came true, but not this.

_'To whoever is holding this book right now, my name is Artie Lockwood, the writer of this book. As you can see, you just activated the awakening spell I put. By doing this, you are now able to do what I could do. You are now, the Gravity Manipulator.'_

* * *

Crimson : alright good job! For readers, I appologize if it's not as long and as good as the previous chapter. I was in a rush... Now rick, go to the post office and deliver this letters.

Ricky: why me?

Crimson : uh cause I told you to.

Sasha : what are those letters, Crimson?

Crimson : those are review replies. I'm gonna do this starting from now.

Sasha : oh... So like pen pals?

Crimson : yeah some sort of... Now go Rick! And see you two both in a week. Er... Maybe 2? I don't know. *walks to the door*

Sasha : wait you're leaving?!

Crimson : yes. Got work to do. Adios amigos! *closes the door*

Sasha : *silence* deliver those letters, Rick.

Ricky : why should I?

Sasha : because I'm gonna kill you if you don't? I just got new powers remember? *smirk*

Ricky : f-fine! *leaves*

Sasha : *chuckled* alright! Don't forget to review everyone!

* * *

Review replies :

_To Fata Lunevis : thankyou! I got that method after reading some other stories. And I believe Crystal has told you my message. Anyway, it happened 2-3 weeks ago but I just told her. After I got my ipad back, I quickly write the next chapter. And school's also been killing me... I hope I can post the next chapter soon..._

_To Veteran Prince : oh thankyou so much for the compliment! Oh and yes, I'll fix it right away. Sorry if it's been a bit confusing. I hope this one is much better. _

_Yes actually I've heard of you and some of your OCs. shera, isn't it? _

_And I can understand your review well. And you're English not so bad... Mine's not very good... I myself don't come from an English speaking country. I suppose you don't too?_


End file.
